


taking care of you

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason sees how overworked and stressed you are.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Kudos: 50





	taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, implied smut, adult language
> 
> A/N: Have a 30 minute drabble of Daddy!Jason brain rot. Please check out my tumblr (arestorationofbalance) for more drabbles/ old requests that I've posted there!

You tried to pull yourself off of his lap but Jason’s arms were wrapped around you tightly. You felt the squeeze of his biceps as he kept you in place, trapping you between himself and the desk where all of your work was laid out. 

You tried to reason with him, tell him that there were bills that needed to be taken care of, next month’s budget needed to be made. At the furthest corner of the desk lay your long forgotten documents for work. The project would be delayed again by another week if you didn’t send out a few emails by the end of the night. You were stressed.

But Jason didn’t hear any of that. There were low murmurs of “uh-huh”s and “oh yeah”s as his lips kissed your neck, his hands wandering all over your front, pressing at your chest, then your hip and teasing you as it traveled downwards to settle at your inner thigh.

“Jason, are you even listening to me?” You asked, exasperated and shoulders tight. The list of tasks that needed to get done were piling up in your head while the amount of time needed to complete them was dwindling.

“Of course, I’m listening, baby. You got a whole lotta problems and not enough time.”

You eased your back towards him and his touch. At least he was listening.

But doing so would prove to be another problem, you realized as you felt his hot breath in your ear, his voice deeper and the pace of his words even, enough to let their suggestion sink in. 

“But what do I always tell you? Daddy’s here take care of your problems.”

You heard the sharp metallic sound of your zipper coming undone as the hand that rested on your thigh found a new place to explore. You squirmed at his touch, moaned then sighed.

There were so many things that you had to do and yet you found yourself focusing on this. You weren’t the best at prioritization especially when you were overwhelmed like this. But Jason was.

“There you go,” he said, encouraging you as your shoulders finally relaxed, a more wanton cry escaping your lips as you finally settled on his lap. 

“You’re always so good for me, baby, and right now is no exception.”

“You don’t have to be so stressed when I’m here,” you felt his stiff cock press into your ass as he continued to play with you, your list and papers long forgotten.

“Let Daddy take care of _you_.”


End file.
